far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Aquila
House Aquila House Aquila is one of the Houses Minor, alongside House Eridanus, House Lyra, House Pyxis, House Reticulum, House Serpens and House Triangulum. It was formed over hundreds of years ago from when Emperor Diomikato searched for a new home planet for his empire and landed on the planet known as Diomikato, the home to todays House Aquila. Aquila also has it's own Wikia page. More Details on Aquila can be found there. Organization The Nobility of House Aquila is militarized with few non-military noble ranks. Almost every Aquilan has entered military service and most of its ranks are achievable for even people without nobility. As of such both, noble and military rank are strongly connected with to another. All ranks are gender neutral as Aquila welcomes all willing regardless of sex, believe and ethnical origin who are in favor of serving the empire. As style of government the nobles of Aquila agreed on a republic where, when necessary and voting forum and voting will be held to decide on the aquilan future. Naming Conventions Limitanei and Comitatenses The Limitanei are usually recruited or otherwise conscripted from a planets local populace in areas expected to be hot zones of conflict. A Tribune of Aquila is often sent to a planet with the specific objective of raising a legion of Limitanei troops, training them to be combat ready and preparing the planet for war in advance of the conflict. They work alongside the planet's own local defense and spend most of their time building fortification, preparing supply depots and training for an upcoming battle. While usually considered to be more 'elite' than local planetary militia, they are shunned by the Comitatenses and the rest of aquila for not being 'true' soldiers as Limitanei usually disband after the threat has passed and usually don't see conflict. That being said they, on occasion, need to fight and in such time their role is to hold their position and survive until the Comitatenses arrive in force to defeat the enemy. There many accounts detailing the heroic efforts of Limitanei forces in holding back impossible numbers of synths and sometimes dying to a man defending their world. The Comitatenses are the main branch of Aquila's legions and often are what is referred to when talking about the Aqulian Legions, under the umbrella of Comitatenses nearly every unit lies. The Comitatenses represent the true fighting force of Aquila. Going from planet to planet and fighting to eradicate the enemies of the empire. No matter the odds they Comitatenses are expected to win once deployed. Comitatenses don't defend, they strike and almost exclusively are used as an attacking force. They are organized into legions, each with its own Commander, Legionaries and Lorica Mechs. A strong martial tradition exists within every Legion. In Aquilan fashion, many of the soldiers are raised from birth to be a part of a specific legion, learning the particular lore and mythos of each legion and more often than not a legionnaire serves for life. The recent loss of the Synths and the extreme casualties of the war have taken a toll on the legions and now are critically undermanned. Comitatenses Legionaire Training: Known Legions: History The Blood Eagle Though hundreds of years ago, the time of the Aquilan Emperor is known by many to have been a bloody century. The moniker for this leader was, The Blood Eagle. This name isn’t spoken in public or in the company of certain people for fear of insult. The Blood Eagle Conspiracy Within House Aquila it is Taboo to speak of Blood Eagle aloud, such is the shame upon our house. However mutterings of dissent exist, a few of the higher ranking officers within Aquila doubt the tales of mass murder, pillage and genocide. They believe that history has been rewritten by other noble houses in order to prevent an Aquila on the throne. Until recently spoken only in whispers and in shadows, but with house Crux's edited history of Cygnus, the conspirators become more vocal every day. The Fall of Cygnus and Loss of the Synth Before the fall of House Cygnus, House Aquila used Synths extensively in almost every aspect of the legions. From front line combat to the the low intensity engineering and logistical work a synth could be seen in every legion. But even in their highest numbers, Synths weren’t a mainstay of every legion. Some legions were made up entirely of Synths, save for the Lorica pilot, whilst others only had syths in low priority roles. Regardless before the crisis it was estimated that Synths made up between 20%-80% of the Aquilian Comitatenses Legion. Therefore fighting during the crisis was extremely widespread with high casualty rates across Imperial space, some of the most prestigious Legions in Empire ceased to exist and their Eagle standards lost. After the conflict, the Legions were left hollow and in desperate need of soldiers to replace both the Synths amongst the ranks who had been removed and those who had been removed by the Synths. Aquilian Culture Courtship and Marriage: Nobility within and outside the Legions: Food in Aquilian Culture:__STATICREDIRECT__Category:FactionsCategory:Houses Minor More Information can be found at the wikia page for food. Diomikato In legends, Emperor Diomikato discovered this planet hundreds of years ago and was disappointed. Instead of a suitable planet for his new Imperial capital, he found a wasteland. However, an idea occurred to him as he toured the ashen wastes. Having named the planet for himself, Emperor Diomikato gifted it to House Aquila, for use in the training of new recruits in the harshest conditions. The result was the production of the fiercest soldiers in the sector, a tradition which continues to this day. Legionnaires colloquially call the planet Avernus, the Gates of Hell. Besides the legion recruits, there is a local populace. They are as rough as the world itself and recruits are often drawn from among them. Further, due the the proximity to aliens, the natives are extremely xenophobic. Academia Ardenti Arbitrium The Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, or Academy of Burning Determination, is where House Aquila trains the commissioned officers of the Empire's legions, and is favorably called the "Triple A" by cadets. The facility itself was built during the initial colonization of the planet. Built inside an inactive volcano, the facility traces its origin to the original colonization of the planet. The academy accepts only those from the legions who have demonstrated exceptional leadership skills as well as capable nobles who are able to pass the introductory aptitude tests. Upon graduation, new officers swear (or re-swear) an oath to fiercely and faithfully serve House Aquila and the Empire. As part of the ceremony, graduates may choose to be adopted into House Aquila, using their legion as their primary patron until the end of their service. Green belt A vast region spanning over Diomikato's diameter supporting most of the planets flora and fauna. This is due to the planet's tidal locked position in the solar system which has created two polar based hazardous regions separated by the belt itself or a failed alien terminating protect from before the Alien genocide. To venture beyond the belt one would require proper environmental equipment and in the most dangerous locations enclosed vehicles or the locally used Lorica especially when a new hurricane is forming. Campus Martius The campus is used as the proving grounds of the Triarii aspirants valuing their abilities to operate their Lorica in all forms of environments. Its dangerous wilderness uninhabited by House Aquila since colonization and the Lorica maintenance facilities are kept on an island away from the wilderness.# The Imperial Lorica (Mechs) Lorica Sizes Mech Suit - Lorica Armis (Coat of Arms, Armor) These machines are typically around 3 meters in height, making them more effective as a compliment to infantry regiments than on particularly armor-heavy battlefields This makes them effective spearheads for infantry charges or additional protection for legion commanders. They are typically capable of mounting a single, powerful weapon, or a pair of lighter arms, along with a small array of utility options. Common uses include battlefield communication platforms, command suits, shock units, and psionic infantry amplifieris. Medium/General Combat Mech - Lorica Fortis (The Strong Coat) Coming soon Heavy - Lorica Invicta (Invincible Coat) Coming soon Lorica Types Assault Venator Armis (Armor Hunter): These Lorica variants specialized in rapid strikes against enemy Armor units. They utilize heavy weapons and explosives in raids in advance of infantry or heavier Lorica units main assaults and fall back to provide support of those units as necessary. Specialist Coming soon Psionic Coming soon Lorica Pilots Lorica pilots are called Lorica Indutum (Coat Wearer) while inside the Lorica. Equites: A sub branch of Lorica groups, dealing specifically with Gravtanks, models include: __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor